matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon Countering (Suggestion)
Due to the vast number of weapons in Pixel Gun 3D, many players struggle to counter new weapons everyday. This tutorial will show you the techniques to counter the most powerful weapons, making them seem defeatable. Automatic Weapons (Automatic Peacemaker, Laser Cannon, etc.) Weapon Introduction *The Automatic Peacemaker and Laser Cannon are two automatic weapons that have large ammunition capacities and high efficiency. It is popular to players due to these reasons. It shoots very fast, since it is an automatic gun. So it is common to see a player with these weapons. The Fast Death Up2 is also an automatic gun, but the capacity is average, and mobility is great. No one really uses this gun, especially in the higher levels, but it has a bit of potential in low-level games, and in situations where you are out of ammo on other slots. Countering *Avoid the line of fire of the user, don't stop moving or you will very likely be mowed down, any accessory that increases jump height or allows for a double jump helps, doing this allows for dedicated close ranged weapons like shotguns and area damage to easily take out the user. *Also Sniper weapons can be used at range with little consequence. Recommended Range of Countering *Medium-Long Range is recommended, since these guns have rather bad aiming at these ranges, if at close range, try to move quickly from side to side to confuse to user. Guns that Shoot Lasers (Dragon Breath, Freeze Ray Rifle, Solar Ray Rifle etc.) Weapon Introduction *The Dragon Breath, Freeze Ray Rifle, Space Shotgun and Solar Ray Rifle all fire beams that can execute your armor and health super fast. Missing for only a second can be devastating for users with this weapon due to relatively low ammo. These guns are popular with players around level 20 or so, as games become more sniping than all-out assaults, and players that save gems get these weapons. *The Space Shotgun is the dramatic example of why people must not be fooled by the commonplace idea that shotguns are meant for low-range attacks, as this weapon shoots lasers that rebounds over 50 times, making this a dangerous laser-type weapon. Countering *Move a lot so you are less likely to get hit, if you are hit by slowdown it's good to rocket jump away. Most weapons can take this out with proper mobility but once they have to reload it's very common for them to switch weapons. Recommended Range of Countering *Long and close range are recommended as these weapons perform best at medium range and can't do much outside of medium range. Shotguns (Simple Shotgun, Predator etc.) Weapon Introduction *These weapons all fire spread bullets. The and are default weapons, but the and aren't. You don't actually see these guns often, for people usually use them as last resort. Few people will actually master this gun type. This weapon can make short work on Melee users. Countering *Most weapons can take out shotguns as they are exclusively short range, try to get further away when you see one, they bullet spread will be less likely to hit you. *'HOWEVER'... Never not be fooled by its vast disadvantages, as there are shotguns with surprise features (like , , and many more). The prime example of this caution comes from Space Shotgun, Bazooka Shotgun, "Warlord", Demolition Shotgun, Missile Shotgun, and many more. Recommended Range of Countering *Medium range, or farther (except if shotgun has area damage). Close range range can be done if the shotgun user is bad enough. Snipers (Prototype, Anti-Hero Rifle etc.) Weapon Introduction *These weapons are sniper rifles. Most people use them in long range. Some of them use in head-to-head combat. You will always see them while in a battle, especially at high-level scoping battles. Countering *If you see these guns, try to hop around, move in many directions, try to be as unpredictable as possible. It is very useful because it will be difficult for them to aim due to a small cross-hair. Then use a machine gun/shotgun/area damage gun to shoot/blast them. Recommended Range of Countering *Close range, as these guns have rather slow time between shots, and you could take advantage of that by using a gun that shoots fast, like any of the assault rifles (AK-48, etc.). Try to close the distance while remaining unpredictable, snipers still can easily kill you at close range, but giving them no personal space can overwhelm the user as their aim will be far worse. Area Damage Weapons (Anti-Gravity Blaster, Missile Thrower, etc.) Weapon Introduction *These weapons might not show that their damage stats are high, but there area damage makes up for it. Lots of people uses these guns. You usually see them at head-to-head combat as the projectiles are very big. Countering *If you see these at close range, it's probably too late, gaining some distance will reduce the threat. These guns do not aim well at long range, but be aware you are still at risk due to the gun type's area-damage-projectile as well as their fire rate. *Worse, there are shotguns laced with area damage, so try to dodge its projectiles as much as you can. Recommended Range of Countering Medium to long range is recommended due to projectiles that have a travel time Guided Weapons (Smart Bullet Bazooka and Stinger) Weapon Introduction *There are only two types of these weapons in this game, but they are extremely dangerous. The Smart Bullet Bazooka, for example, homes in on the target and even turns around should the target evade the first attack. They deal extremely high damage. Countering *It is very common to see these guns in gamer's Heavy section. These guns are extremely dangerous, so there are three options. *Option 1: Case in Point: You need a jet pack for this. When the person fires the Missile at you, take evasive action. They can explode two to five blocks away from you and you can still take damage. The Missile will naturally loop around, and due to its homing advantage, its disadvantage is that it's so slow you can see it coming. Fly away, and it comes after you, but it will explode soon if it does not catch you in a given time. If you are extremely skilled, you might be able to kill it's user with it. Then shoot its user with any weapon of choice. *Option Two: Charge it head on. If you have an extremely high amount of health and armor you will survive all four rockets. However each deals 25 damage. *Option Three: Rocket jump away from the Missile. *Option Four: Have double jump and as much jump boost as you can, with that you can out maneuver the rockets and be almost impossible to hit Recommended Range of Countering *Medium to long range is recommended due to projectiles and time to reach target. Rockets explode on contact, so rocket jump to avoid explosions. Weapons with Grenade Launcher (Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle, V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E, etc.) Deals secondary damage that is devastating to the groups of enemies trying to get near the user. Recommended Range of Countering *Avoid engaging its users in close range attacks, since he will use the grenade launcher in no time. *Avoid crowding on its user, as he will kill you in no time, even if it means killing himself in the process. Category:Other